


Spellbound

by isthisphantasy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Getting Together, Gryffindor!Daichi, M/M, Slytherin!Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisphantasy/pseuds/isthisphantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the people Daichi had to fall for, it had to be a Slytherin. Their two houses were supposed to hate each other.</p>
<p>To be fair, he was nothing like the stereotypes preached. He wasn’t snide, slimy or pompous. He was beautiful in an ethereal kind of way. He was almost ghostly pale, all innocent brown eyes and silvery-blonde hair. Sugawara Koushi, the boy who was even sweeter than his name suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can you ever have too many Hogwarts AUs? Nope. Never.
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Out of all the people Daichi had to fall for, it had to be a Slytherin. Why couldn’t he fancy a cute Hufflepuff, or a witty Ravenclaw. Even a fellow Gryffindor would make a better crush. Their two houses were supposed to hate each other.

To be fair, he was nothing like the stereotypes preached. He wasn’t snide, slimy or pompous. He was beautiful in an ethereal kind of way. He was almost ghostly pale, all innocent brown eyes and silvery-blonde hair. The first time Daichi saw the boy he had almost done a double-take, making sure that he wasn’t an angel. Sugawara Koushi, the boy who was even sweeter than his name suggested.

It had all started when Daichi started failing Transfiguration.

A failing grade was a big deal for Daichi. A failing grade ment no quidditch. No quidditch for him, meant no captain for the team. No captain for the team meant chaos. That predicament just spiraled on and on in Daichi’s head. He had to get his grade back up. The professor had suggested that he get a tutor.

And so here he was, sitting at the far table in the library with Sugawara.

When Daichi had heard the phrase “transfiguration prodigy” he had assumed his tutor would be some stuck up Ravenclaw looking for extra credit to bolster their already outstanding grade. Daichi had not expected his tutor’s easy, cheerful smile and green striped tie.

“Sugawara Koushi.” The boy had said, offering Daichi a handshake. “But everyone just calls me Suga.”

“Sawamura Daichi.” He replied, shaking the boy’s hand. “But people just call me Daichi.”

“Nice to meet you Daichi!” Suga said with a genuine looking smile and an honest to god _giggle_. This boy, a Slytherin? Daichi was convinced that the sorting hat had made a mistake on this one. He was too nice to be one of them.

“So…” Daichi began awkwardly, hoping that he didn’t look as flustered as he felt. “You like transfiguration?”

Suga smiled again, easy and sweet. Daichi’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t even know that that could actually happen. “I love it.”

“Eww...Why?” Dachi blurted out.

“You’ll never get better with an attitude like that.” Suga chided. “I just like it. All you need is a wand and you can pretty much make anything you want. You don’t need ingredients and scales or whatever.”

“I take it you're not too big a fan of potions then?” An amused smile played at Daichi’s lips.

Suga groaned. “Ugh. Potions. I’m so lousy at them. Everything I put in the cauldron just blows up.”

“I thought Slytherins were supposed to love potions class.”

“Don’t believe every stereotype you hear.” Suga chided him again. He had a nurturing air about him. Something that made Daichi believe that he was good at taking care of people. “Not all Slytherins are greasy and evil. Do I seem evil to you?”

“Quite the opposite” Daichi replied, blushing after he realized what he said.

“Oh?” Suga replied with a teasing smile. “What about you then Mr. Gryffindor? Do you love danger? Wrestle any dragons in your spare time?”

“I don’t have any time for dragons with all the obnoxious underclassmen I have to keep track of.”

Suga gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sure being quidditch captain is a lot of work.”

“H-How did you know I was captain?” Daichi could feel more flustered butterflies swarming in his stomach.

“Oh please. You’re very well known around the school. You must know that.”

“Really?” Daichi was incredulous. He had plenty of friends, he knew that. He didn’t know that students in other houses talked about him.

“Of course everyone knows of the Gryffindor quidditch captain. From the way some people talk about you, I expected you to be much scarier. You actually don’t seem to scary at all.”

“What do I seem to be then?” Daichi was really pushing his luck. Did questions like these count as flirting?

“Hmm…” Suga tapped his temple, thinking. “You seem surprisingly gentle, maybe a little flustered. Pleasant to be around.”

Daichi smiled. “You seem empathic, optimistic. Very pleasant.” Very attractive, Daichi mumbled under his breath.

“I’m sorry. What was that last thing?”

“Nothing.” Daichi replied abruptly. Suga was not supposed to hear that.

Suga smiled teasingly. “What?”

“It wasn’t important.”

“Then why won’t you tell me?”

Daichi sighed. “I just said that you were kind of… you know… attractive.”

Suga reddened, a blush painting itself across his pale features. “Oh.”

Daichi buried his head in his hands “I-I’m sorry! That was weird right? I’m overstepping my bounds here aren’t I.”

“Daichi.”

“I’d understand if you don’t want to help me anymore. I didn’t mean to be creepy-’

“Daichi!” Suga exclaimed. Earning them a few aggravated glares from other library patrons. “You’re not creepy. And I still want to help you.”

Daichi tentatively picked his head up.

“Actually, If I’m telling the truth… I think that you’re very attractive too.”

“Oh.”

“Sooooo…” Suga smiled sweetly at him. “Now that we got that out of the way, we should probably do some work now.”

“Right. Transfiguration.” Daichi flipped his book open and readied a piece of parchment.

The hour proved to be very helpful to Daichi. He found that several spells were easier once explained in plain language. However, Daichi found it a bit difficult to focus when he was so intent on stealing glances when he thought Suga wasn’t paying attention.

Suga was a good teacher. He was supporting and watchful in a nurturing kind of way. He was funny and relaxed, not growing agitated when Daichi asked the same question several times. They were so lost in their studies and soft flirting attempts that the two didn’t even notice the ticking of time.

“Oh shoot!” Suga exclaimed, noticing the movement of people in the room. “Is free period over?”

“Crap” Daichi said, answering his question.

They rushed to clean up stuffing textbooks and spare quills into their bags. They moved through the library at a light jog, neither wishing to be late to their next class.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Daichi asked “Same place same time?”

“Sure.” Suga smiled “Sounds like a plan.”

Both boys stopped, the air around them growing heavier by the second. Daichi didn’t know what to do. Should he hug him? Thank him? Shake his hand? Daichi had absolutely no clue.

His mind went blank when Suga reached up on his tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Bye then.” He said, blushing as he hurried off down the corridor.

Daichi stood, astonished in the library entranceway. He put his hand to his cheek where the ghost of the kiss still remained. Oh he had it bad.

Sawamura Daichi was absolutely, positively enamored with a Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay. So all you need to do is make a sort of ‘m’ shape with your wand and say avis. Like this.”

Suga demonstrated, holding his wand with a gentle but commanding grip. He repeated the incantation clearly and waved his wand in two wide arcs. A loud crack sounded as smoke and multicolored birds sprang forth from his wand.

“Whoa. Nice job!” Daichi said.

Suga giggled. Daichi really loved when he did that. “Thanks!”

Their study sessions quickly became a regular thing. For the past week and a half they had met every day to practice spells and study. Much to Daichi’s dismay their relationship had remained completely platonic. Daichi was lovesick. He couldn’t help it.

They had decided to move outside this time, picking a shady spot by the lake to make camp. Daichi decided that Suga was even prettier in the sunshine, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and hair shining in the sunlight. The romantic tension between the two was nearly a palpable thing.

“Why don’t you try the spell?” Suga asked. Daichi hummed in agreement.

Daichi tried his best to recreate Suga’s motions. He recited the incantation and much to his surprise, a flock of black birds arose.

“You did it!” Suga smiled proudly, eyes wide. “I’ve never seen anyone do that spell on the first try before!”

Daichi grinned sheepishly. “It’s only because I have such a good teacher.” He was such a terrible flirt. But Suga blushed and smiled, shoving Daichi playfully.

A tormented look danced across Suga’s face. He looked like he was thinking hard about something.

“Suga?” Daichi inquired, scooting a bit closer in concern. He tried his best to ignore the pitter-patter of his heart when their thighs brushed. “Is something the matter?”

“No!” Suga exclaimed quickly. “Or- er- Actually Daichi, I was wondering if-”

“Sawamura! Hey! Is that you?” Suga was cut off by the obstructive hollering of students nearby.

Two boys started to jog over to where Daichi and Suga sat under a big oak tree. “Daichi! Heyyy! Why are you hiding under a tree?”

“Teammates?” Suga asked. He tried his best to play off his disappointment but Daichi saw right through it.

“Just ignore them. What were you going to say?” Daichi’s heart was in his throat.

“It’s nothing. I just-”

“Daichi! Don’t ignore us!” The pair were upon them now. A tiny boy with gelled up hair and another boy with a shaved head approached them. They both wore matching red and gold striped ties. Daichi audibly groaned and closed his eyes.

“What do you want?” Daichi was obviously agitated. The other two didn’t even notice.

“Aw, we can’t even come over and say hi to our favorite captain when we see him around?” The petite boy said.

“So rude Daichi.” The other boy agreed.

“Tanaka, Nishinoya, please. Get out.” Daichi was aggravated. He was definitely just going to have a moment with Suga. Leave it to these two to spoil the mood. “If you can’t tell,” He gestured around to the scattered textbooks. “We are in the middle of studying.”

The two Gryffindors turned, their attention now spotlighted on Suga. It was as if they hadn’t even noticed him before.

“Hi.” Suga said, looking up at the pair and waving slightly.

The younger two looked taken aback. “Daichi, are you aware that you’re sitting within a foot of a Slytherin?”

“Very aware. I chose to actually.”

The tiny one turned to Suga, glaring slightly. “Is this a date? Are you trying to seduce our captain and bring him over to the dark side?”  
Suga bit his lip, as if to stop laughter. He opened his mouth to retort, but Daichi cut him off. “If you two don’t get out of here by the count of three-”

“Okay, okay we get it. Watch out for him captain. He might try to steal away your virgin innocence.” The taller one, Tanaka warned.

“GET OUT!” Daichi shouted, scaring off a nearby squirrel.

The Gryffindors sniggered to themselves as they ran, retreating.

“Well. Those two were...interesting.” Suga said. Daichi was a bit relieved to see that Suga was blushing too.

“They’re not that bad deep down. Just loud and obnoxious most of the time.”

“Hmmm.” Suga agreed.

“It was stupid, what they said. I don’t think you’re trying to seduce me.” Daichi teased.

“Well...Seduce isn’t the word I’d use. Maybe more like...charm?”

“Charm? Wait. What?” Daichi was incredulous. Suga was trying to... charm him?

Daichi could hardly believe it. Sugawara Koushi, angelic, sweet, doting, playful Sugawara Koushi liked him. _Like_ liked him. Oh god. Daichi was certainly under his spell.

“Is it working?” Suga asked, half teasing. He leaned in closer so that their legs were flush against each other’s.

“God yes.” Daichi closed the last bit of distance between them and brought their lips together.

Their first kiss was lovely, the very definition of short and sweet. Daichi could feel his pulse in his lips and his chest and he felt like he might explode. Daichi pulled away tentatively, a small part of his brain wondering if he overstepped his bounds, the rest too happy to think. He couldn’t get the smile off his face. Suga leaned their foreheads together and sighed. Daichi’s heart swelled.

Propelled by some unknown force, be it instinct or whatever, Daichi put his hands on Suga’s waist and pulled him gently onto his lap. He tangled his fingers in Suga’s hair and pecked him lightly on his cheek, on the beauty mark under his eye, on the corner of his mouth and finally on his lips. Suga’s eyes fluttered shut.

Their kiss was more heated the second time. Daichi’s hands carded through Suga’s hair and it was even softer than he thought. Suga sighed into the kiss, driving Daichi into delirium. Suga’s arms wound around Daichi's neck, drawing them even closer.

Daichi broke away, breathless “Suga.”

“Yeah?” Suga sounded equally out of breath.

Daichi looked around them. The yard, once bustling with students, was nearly empty. “I think classes are changing.”

“I don’t care.” He reached down to kiss Daichi again.

Daichi stopped him “Are you sure? You’ll be late to your next class.”

“I don’t care if you don’t.”

“Alright then.” So they kissed again, and again and again.

So what if Daichi got detention for being late to Charms. He thought that it was one hundred percent worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, um...Suga. I was just wondering if you’d like to go to Hogsmeade. With me, I mean. Like on a date…..Ugh no. That sucks, I sound like such a loser!” Daichi wanted to catapult his pillow across the room

Daichi Sawamura was nervous. More nervous than he was before his first quidditch match, more nervous than he was before his first big OWL test. He was a wreck and he didn’t quite understand why.

Honestly, how hard was it to ask a boy out on a date? Harder than Daichi expected, and he wasn’t even talking to the actual boy yet.

He stood in front of the mirror in his dormitory, practicing for the moment where he could actually screw up the courage to ask. Some Gryffindor he was.

Daichi cleared his throat, trying again. “Suga. I think we should go to Hogsmeade together. On a dat-” 

Daichi was interrupted by a snort and badly disguised laughter. He whipped around to see a tall boy with unruly black hair and a cheshire-cat smile. He did a bad job of hiding his amusement as he waltzed into the room, finally coming to unceremoniously plop on the bed in the far corner. “Please. Don’t stop on my account.” He said, goading smile reaching all the way to his eyes. 

“Kuroo, I swear to god-” 

“Oh please captain. I’m not gonna make fun of....whatever this is. What are you doing anyway?”

Daichi liked Kuroo well enough. They weren’t quite friends but they had a mutual respect for each other. He was a great quidditch player, a chaser. The only reason he wasn’t captain himself was his outstanding detention record. He was caught in the halls after hours at least once a week. Probably sneaking out to see his boyfriend.

“You know that Slytherin boy who’s tutoring me?”

“The one that you’ve been talking non-stop about for weeks now? That prefect who looks like the personification of innocence?” Kuroo loosened the knot on his tie and ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. 

Daichi sighed. “Yeah.” He trudged over to his own four-poster and sat down, twiddling his thumbs. He had a bad habit of rambling when he was excited. Or nervous. Or both. 

“What about your angel boy? Tanaka told me that you guys were making out by the lake yesterday. Nice job.”

Daichi groaned. “Tanaka knows? Oh god, now the whole team must know.”

“How was it? Everything you dreamed of and more?” Kuroo said, teasing. 

Daichi just sighed dreamily, burying his face in his pillow. “I really want to ask him out.”

Kuroo laughed. “Is that what the mirror practice was for? Seriously man it’s not that hard, just be yourself.”

“Thanks mom.” Daichi scoffed. 

“Hey, that’s how I bagged mine.” 

“How romantic. Actually, I’m pretty sure he bagged you.” He got up from the bed and straightened out his short hair and clothes in the mirror. 

Kuroo didn’t argue. “Are you going to meet your angel again?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah. We’re studying more today.”

Kuroo gave a cognizant smile. “Studying? Really?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Shut up.” Daichi tried to hide his glowing cheeks as he left the dormitory. He agreed to meet Suga by the library. Oh god, what would he say? What if he looked dumb? The nervous feeling rebounded in his stomach. He could do this. Suga liked him. He would be just fine. 

He met Suga in the hallway, easily picking out his fair hair in the crowd. He smiled at Daichi, meeting him halfway. Daichi’s stomach did a frontflip. 

“Hey!” Suga greeted Daichi with another on of his sunny smiles, eyes crinkling at the sides.”I was thinking we could go outside to study again. It was nice last time.”

Daichi blushed, recalling ‘last time’. He nodded in agreement. 

They walked through the corridor together, personal space all but forgotten. They bumped shoulders and hands occasionally. Daichi had the strongest urge to hold Suga’s hand in his own. His hands would probably be soft. Daichi blushed subconsciously. It seemed like he was blushing more often than not lately. 

He followed Suga outside onto campus grounds. They walked past the gathering of students to a more secluded, partially wooded area. Suga turned to Daichi “Is this spot good?”

Daichi hummed agreement. The same nervous feeling was bubbling up in his gut. Why did this one boy bring Daichi to such anxiety? Suga was just a person. Daichi was just a person.

“Daichi?” Suga asked, visibly concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Yes!” I’m perfectly..er...fine. Totally calm.” 

Suga raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “No you’re not. What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” He looked worried. Daichi did not like that emotion on him.

“Of course not! You’re perfect.” It was now or never, Daichi supposed, taking a deep breath. “I actually wanted to ask you something.” 

Suga brightened. He took one of Daichi’s hands into two of his own, stroking Daichi’s hand with his thumb comfortingly. Daichi’s heartbeat accelerated. He was right. Suga’s hand’s were sinfully soft, pale and speckled sparsely with freckles. Suga looked down at their joined hands, pale face glowing rosy. He peered up through his eyelashes. “Ask away.” He said simply. Daichi’s throat ran dry.

“I-uh...I was told to be myself so...um… here goes.”

Suga encouraged him with his gentle smile and bright eyes. 

“Suga…do you want to out sometime? Together? I really like you and I’d love to see you outside of… whatever this is” Daichi gestured to the two of them, saddled down with textbooks and quills. He laughed nervously. “I really, really like you.”

Suga giggled warmly. An amused and affectionate smile played with his lips. “I really, really like you too. I’d love to go out with you.” He reached up to kiss Daichi on the cheek. “What a gentleman. I thought my feelings were pretty clear after we made out for half an hour.” 

Daichi laughed as he looked down at their still joined hands. He brought Suga’s hand up to his lips and kissed it once softly. “Do you like gentlemen?”

Suga’s eyes fluttered shut as he sucked in a breath. “Mm-hmm” He hummed, nodding, in response to Daichi’s question. He tugged at the taller boy’s crimson tie, tugging him closer and closer until their lips met. Suga sighed happily into their kiss. Daichi’s heartbeat doubled in time. 

“We’re not gonna get any work done today.” Daichi said.

“Mmmm.” Suga kissed him softly again. “Is that really so bad?”

“No.” Daichi grabbed both of Suga’s hands, memorizing the feel of them. Their kiss was deeper this time, tinged with affection and something else that Daichi couldn’t quite place. “That’s not bad at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi, that extra thing that you're feeling is definitely ust. I just love these two to pieces.
> 
> Sorry for the delayed update! I was off from school and I figured I'd be able to write more, but the opposite was true. Thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> Also! If any of you have any ideas or visions of what should happen next, I would love to hear them. I might extend this to more than 5 chapters since my original plotline was thrown out the window to allow more fluff. I love hearing your feedback, it really just brightens my whole day! Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Suga was lovely. 

Of course Daichi already knew this, but the date really cemented it in his mind. He knew that Suga was beautiful. He knew that Suga was a really good kisser. He already knew that Suga was bubbly and kind and sweet. 

Now he also knew that Suga teared up when he laughed too hard. He now knew that Suga hummed to himself as he walked when he was content. He now knew that Suga’s hand was soft and warm and just a fraction smaller than his. And he became a little bit more infatuated with every new thing he learned. 

They walked the streets of Hogsmeade hand in hand, proud of their new and blossoming relationship. They didn’t get too many wayward stares, it’s not as if couples like them were uncommon around the school. Girls huddled and giggled, gossiping as they passed. “Is that the Gryffindor quidditch captain? With that cute Slytherin prefect? They’re going out?” Daichi was fairly popular and Suga was striking. It’s no wonder that they would stir up gossip.

“Where should be go next, Captain?” Suga asked, his gentle smile crinkling at his eyes. Daichi always got a funny feeling in his gut when Suga called him that. The word captain didn’t effect him at all when it was Nisinoya or Kuroo. But when Suga said it, it set a storm of butterflies loose in his stomach. Daichi couldn’t quite place the feeling. 

“We haven’t gone to Honeydukes yet. We can go there if you want.” So far the pair had gone to The Three Broomsticks and Zonko’s Joke Shop. They wandered around a bit after, just enjoying each other’s company. Daichi loved it. 

Suga smiled, squeezing Daichi’s hand softly. “Sounds good!” 

The pair walked leisurely together, talking about upcoming quidditch matches and finicky professors. Daichi loved being in Suga’s company, it was like basking in the sun on a peaceful summer day. 

They were just approaching the sweets shop when Suga eyes went wide and started fidgeting. “Uhh… Daichi? Maybe we shouldn’t go in here. I mean do we really need sweets? I dont even really like sweets.” He laughed nervously, tugging Daichi’s arm back in the direction from which they came. 

Daichi was concerned. “What? You wanted to go two seconds ago. What happened?”  
“Nothing! Nothing happened! Lets just go. Right now!” 

Daichi wouldn’t budge. “You’re being weird...what happened? Do you not want to be seen with me or something?”

Suga’s eyes went wide. “No! Of course not! It’s just-”

He was interrupted by a loud, excited shriek from behind them. “Suga-chaaan!”

Suga buried his face in Daichi’s sweater and groaned. “Oh god.” 

A tall boy with a perfect smile and Slytherin sweater dashed over to them, calling Suga’s name. Daichi could recognize this boy anywhere. The all popular and perfect Slytherin quidditch captain. Oikawa Tooru. Daichi could barely stand him. He was everything he disliked about the Slytherin stereotype, pompous, loud and full of himself. He could see why Suga wanted to leave. 

“Suga! So funny seeing my second favorite roommate out here! What are you-” He paused, giving Daichi a once over. “Excuse me, Mr. Gryffindor… What are you doing with my Suga.”

“I’m not your Suga, Oikawa.”

Oikawa clutched his chest in mock-pain. “You wound me! You won't hold my hand when I’m scared during Defence Against the Dark Arts but you’ll hold his hand for no reason?”

“Tooru, he’s my boyfriend. I am going to hold his hand because I want to.”

Pride swelled inside Daichi’s chest at the word ‘boyfriend’. Suga considered him his boyfriend? Daichi kind of felt like jumping up and hollering in delight. He really wanted to be Suga’s boyfriend. 

Oikawa’s mouth dropped to the floor. “Boyfriend?!” He yelled, making several passerby turn and stare. “The Gryffindor captain is your boyfriend?! That’s like, house blasphemy Suga!” 

Suga reached up and kissed Daichi on the cheek.

“Sugaaa! Stop it right now! It’s like forbidden love, you’re like star crossed lovers! And you know what happens in those kinds of stories, don't you? Everybody dies!”

Suga smiled in a conniving way, still managing to look sweet. “What would Iwaizumi say if he heard you being melodramatic again? You promised him you would stop.”

Oikawa gasped before he smiled back. “Oh Suga. I just love when you play like that, blackmailing just like a true Slytherin! Go out and play with your Gryffindor. I’ll leave you alone.” 

“Bye Tooru.” Suga waved. Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Suga and skipped away. 

Suga turned to Daichi. “I’m sorry about him. He’s not as bad as he makes himself out to be, although he can get annoying.” 

“Boyfriend.” Daichi repeated, in a sort of daze.

“Only if you want to be.” 

“Of course I want to be!” 

Suga giggled. He looked around them. “Maybe we should go, people are staring.”

“I don’t care.”

“Yeah, but I can't really make out with you while people are staring.” Suga whispered.

“Nobody’s in my dorm room right now.” Daichi blurted out. “I can let you in.”

Suga stared. “Your dormitory?” He whispered, blush painting his cheeks pink.

“I-I didn’t mean to be suggestive! We don’t have to do anything...I mean not if you don’t want to.” Daichi stammered. He was sure that his face was cherry red.

“Let’s go.” 

“What?” Daichi wasn’t entirely sure that he heard Suga correctly. 

“I said lets go. To your dormitory.” He tugged on Daichi’s arm, dragging him back towards the direction of the castle. 

“O-Okay.” Daichi stuttered. His heart danced at double time. Suga had a tendency to catch him off guard and surprise him. He really was something else. Daichi finally admitted it to himself, he was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do they wind up doing something not so pg-13 in Daichi's room? I'll leave that up to you. 
> 
> I've decided to extend this story a few more chapters just because I thought of a good ending point but need a little while to catch up to it. I hope you enjoy what I have planned! 
> 
> As always, your feedback makes my days brighter and I love hearing from you! Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! 1 month between updates is just unacceptable, I hope you all can forgive me! I hope you enjoy!

The next few weeks were crunch time. Exams were creeping closer, ready to bear their fangs and attack. Daichi did not want to be their next victim. So he upped the frequency of his study sessions with Suga. They went beyond transfiguration, covering other subjects. Suga helped him review vocabulary and wand motions and incantations. The two tried their best to limit their study breaks, but being the hormonal teenage boys that they were, make out sessions were a necessity. Or so Daichi told himself.

Daichi surveyed the room absently. They were making use of a common room that was specifically for quidditch captains and house prefects. Although the occasional student passed through or took residence, they were alone for the time being. Daichi really wanted to put down his quill and suggest one of those ‘study breaks’ but thought better of it. He chided himself silently. Daichi returned his attentions to his notes, a light scratching of a quill and Suga’s soft humming as his soundtrack. 

Suga. The thought of him distracted Daichi even further. He wondered what the other boy was thinking about. Probably his studies, unlike Daichi. His notes were crisp and clean and completely legible, also unlike Daichi. His name was neatly written at the top, Daichi observed, reading upside-down. Koushi Sugawara. Daichi pondered his first name. Koushi. 

Nearly everyone called Daichi by his first name. He felt that Sawamura sounded too formal and stuffy among friends and eventually just introduced himself as Daichi. Even his acquaintances called him that. It’s just how he liked it. 

Suga was different. Daichi didn’t know a single person who called him by his first name. It was never Sugawara either. He was simply just Suga. Koushi was a nice name, Daichi mused. It rolled nicely off the tongue.Daichi whispered it to himself subconsciously, blushing when he realized what had happened.

“Huh?” Suga’s head picked up. He looked expectant, and a bit confused.

Daichi blushed furiously. He really didn’t mean to say that out loud. He honestly didn’t. “Oh my gosh. I-I’m sorry. I was just thinking and I didn’t mean to-”

“Daichi.” Suga looked over at him, a blush painting his face as well. He spoke softly, “It’s okay. Really it is.” He insisted. “You can call me that if you really want to.”

“Why don’t you like when people use your first name?”  
“I don’t really know.” Suga answered, drawing his knees up close to his chest and hugging them. “It’s just so personal. My parents are the only one who really call me that.”

“I won’t do it if it makes you uncomfortable. I never want you to be uncomfortable with me, ever.”

“No.” Suga smiled softly to himself. “With you it’s ok. When my other friends said it it made me feel weird, I didn’t like it. But when you said it it was different.” He pauses for a moment, thinking. “It still felt weird, but it was a good weird. A nice weird. Does that make sense?” 

“Yeah.” Daichi breathed out, the word leaving his lips like a sigh.

Suga’s eyes lifted, studying Daichi’s face. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but remained silent. Daichi felt as if he was staring into his soul. Kuroo tried to explain this phenomenon to him a while ago but Daichi didn’t understand. He teased Kuroo for being cheesy and waved it off. 

He understood perfectly now.

It’s like Suga’s eyes were searching for something, running from Daichi’s lips, to his eyes to the blush that was creeping further still across his face. He felt vulnerable and he didn’t like it at all. 

“Study break.” Daichi Blurted, more a declaration than a statement. He couldn’t take it any more. 

“In here?” Suga looked around the room frantically. They were the only ones in the room but that could change at any time. “Wait.” Suga paused. “I have an idea.” He got up and took one of the chairs from the end of the table. 

“What are you-?” He paused, watching. 

Suga dragged the chair over to the doorway and wedged the base of it under the door handle. It wasn’t sealed completely, and could still be opened with the password, but it would buy them time. 

Suga sat on Daichi’s lap, peppering his jaw with quick, light kisses. “Koushi…” Daichi sighed. 

In a flash, Suga grabbed Daichi by the shoulders, pressing their lips together feverishly. He let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan, a noise that drove Daichi up the wall. 

This kiss was different in a strange kind of way. It was fast and hot but also tinged with an air of tentativeness.They could be caught at any moment. That just made Daichi even more riled up. 

They came up for air, panting furiously. “Koushi.” Daichi repeated. Leaving open mouthed kisses on his neck. “Koushi, Koushi, Koushi.” He repeated, sending a shiver down the other boy’s spine. 

“Mmm, Daichi.” Suga sighed as Daichi worked a dark spot onto the fair skin of his neck. 

They continued like this, lips against skin, for a while longer before winding down with chaste kisses and touches. Suga rested his head in the crook of Daichi’s neck, still sitting on his lap. “I think it’s time to get back to studying now.” Suga said, playing with the collar of Daichi’s uniform shirt. 

Daichi groaned. He knew Suga was right. ‘Always the responsible prefect.” Daichi teased, ruffling Suga’s hair.

“I have an idea.” Suga said, reaching for his notes. “How about I quiz you and give you a kiss for every answer you get right.”

Daichi nodded. Suga laughed. 

Studying was quickly becoming one of Daichi’s favorite pastimes. Well at least when Suga was involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting ready to wind this story down and bring it to a close. I hope you all are ready for the last chapter! Expect an unhealthy amount of fluff. Please comment and leave Kudos if you enjoyed. Your feedback makes my day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! The final chapter! I hope you guys are as excited about this as I am. Again, I apologize for my lateness, but much like Daichi, my exam schedule is really wearing on me. Please enjoy!

Daichi was surprised at how calm he was. He really should be feeling worse about this. Instead, when he looked down at the test paper in front of him he felt calm. Determined. He was ready.

He flew through the questions, scribbling furiously. He knew this. He knew how to turn animals into objects and then back again. He knew how to conjure up a flock of birds from thin air. He was confident. He finished in decent time, checking his test once over and then setting it aside. Done. Much different than his exam experience last year.

Suga sat a few rows away from him in the great hall, over by the rest of the Slytherins. He was focused completely on his paper. He didn’t even blink when Oikawa threw a piece of crumpled parchment into his hair. Oikawa caught Daichi’s gaze and wiggled his eyebrows. Daichi rolled his eyes. 

Everyone in the class was pretty much done and itching to get out of the exam room. They were bored and trying to make the best of it. Daichi really liked seeing his whole class assembled together. He liked watching people in other houses interact with each other. The Gryffindors were constantly being shushed by teachers for being too obnoxious. The Ravenclaws were all hunched over their work, double and triple checking. The Hufflepuffs were sitting quietly like perfect angels. The Slytherins were giggling and talking like the Gryffindors, but they were tactfully hushed about it. They only got disapproving glares every once in a while. 

Soon enough the tests were collected and everyone was free to go. Daichi yawned and stretched, trying to release the tension in his back. He sighed. 

“Tired?” A voice said from behind him. A smooth, sweet voice that made Daichi turn on his heel to face it. He came to face a softly smiling Sugawara Koushi. 

“You don’t even know.” Daichi responded, circling Suga’s waist with his arms and drawing him close. Suga rested his cheek on Daichi’s shoulder. 

“I think I have a pretty good idea of what it feels like.” Suga’s voice was muffled slightly by the fabric of Daichi’s shirt. “Let’s go take a nap.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Suga looked up, still leaning on Daichi. “Back to your room? Aren’t your roommates in there right now?” 

“I don’t think so. I gave them the day off from quidditch practice, they’re probably out enjoying their youth.”

Suga snorted. “You say that like you’re not in the same year as some of them. What are you? Their dad?”

“Kind of.” Daichi smoothed down Suga’s hair. “So if they are in there, I’ll just kick them out.” He tugged on Suga’s hand. “Come on, let's go.” 

Suga let Daichi pull him along. “Can’t. Walk.” He yawned, illustrating his statement. 

“Ok then.” Daichi said. He then proceeded to scoop the smaller boy up in his arms, bridal style. 

“W-Wait! No, Daichi put me down!” Suga tried to wiggle his way out of Daichi’s grip to no avail. 

“What?” Daichi laughed. “You said you couldn’t walk? Here’s a perfectly good solution.”

“You said that you were tired too. Won’t carrying me make it worse?” He tried to worm his way back to the floor again. “I’m not exactly a feather.”

“Don’t worry. I work out.” Daichi replied, tossing Suga up a little. 

Suga stammered. “S-Sawamura Daichi! Put me down right now!” He was getting more and more flustered. 

“But you can’t walk!” Daichi smiled. He began to walk down the corridor, earning himself a few strange looks from passerby. He didn’t really mind. He hummed to himself quietly as he strode through. 

Suga had calmed down a bit. He was no longer trying to wiggle out of Daichi’s grip. Instead, he was dead weight. He didn’t support himself at all, purposely making it as hard as possible for Daichi to hold him. It still wasn’t too difficult. 

As they turned the corner, Suga began to straighten up, supporting his weight better. He laced his arms loosely around Daichi’s neck. “You know.” Suga said, resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder. “Being carried isn’t all that bad.”  
Daichi laughed. “You certainly changed your mind quickly.” 

“Well once I realized that you’re really not going to put me down, I learned to enjoy it.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Suga nodded. “I don’t know. I just feel safe.”

“Oh.” Daichi breathed out. He really really liked that. He could almost feel his heart swell with affection. He made Suga feel safe. Daichi knew that Suga didn’t really need to be protected. He could handle himself better than Daichi sometimes. But something about Suga’s seemingly demure mannerisms and big brown eyes made Daichi want to protect him. He was soft and Daichi wanted to preserve that. During the months that they had gotten to know each other, Daichi had begun to care for Suga more than he did anyone else. He really wanted Suga to feel happy and safe. Always. 

Someone had once told him that that is what love is.

And it all crashed on him like an ocean wave, unexpected and heavy. He was completely head over heels in love with Sugawara Koushi. He had known but at the same time he hadn’t. He knew of his great affection and concern for the boy, but now he had a label for it. A paramount, heavy, huge label. Love.

Suga quickly kissed his collarbone, sending a jolt of electricity through Daichi’s nerves. Daichi was so far gone. He wanted to tell Suga. He needed to. But what if he scared him away? He couldn’t bear it if that happened. 

He really wanted to tell him though. The desire was edging its way to every part of his mind, chanting ‘tell him, tell him. tell him.’ 

“Suga. I need to tell you something. I-”

“Yoohoo. Captain.” 

Daichi nearly screamed.

“Kuroo it doesn’t really look like he wants to talk to you right now.” A smaller, quieter voice chimed in. 

“Nonsense. The captain’s always happy to see me.”

“He seems a little busy.”

“Yeah Kuroo, I’m kinda busy.” Daichi shot back. 

“Hi Daichi’s boyfriend.” Kuroo said, only just noticing Suga. 

Suga waved, still being carried. He looked back up at Daichi. “What were you going to say?” He asked under his breath. 

The boy with the smaller voice tugged at Kuroo’s sleeve. “I think we should go.”

“Oh you worry too much.” Kuroo ruffled the smaller boy’s badly dyed hair. “Hey Kenma, why don’t you carry me like that?”

“I think that’s obvious.” Kenma deadpanned. Kuroo had several inches and several more pounds on him. 

“Ok then, I’ll carry you.”

Kenma shot Kuroo a look. “I think we interrupted something.”

“Well, if you want to go that badly...” He turned to leave

“Wait Kuroo!” Daichi interjected. “Is anyone in the dorm?” 

“I don’t think so. Wh-” Kuroo paused. He smiled devilishly, giving Daichi and Suga a once over. “Oh. I gotcha.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the pair. Kenma made a face.

“Not for that! He’s tired and wants to take a nap.” Daichi said, feeling heat in his cheeks.

“Mmhmm.” Kuroo didn’t sound too convinced. “And he can’t sleep in his own dorm?”

“I probably can’t.” Suga said, piping up in the conversation for the first time. “Oikawa.”

Kuroo frowned. “Dude, I’m so sorry.”  
Suga shrugged.

“Anyway! Lovely to see you Kuroo, Kenma, but we have to go. Bye.” Daichi walked past them, down the Gryffindor hallway. Suga was silent for the rest of the trip, though he yawned every so often. He didn’t speak again until they’re up in Daichi’s room, alone. 

“Daichi?” His expression is concerned. “Are you okay? You look...troubled.”

“I’m okay.” He answered. Truthfully, he didn’t know. Part of him wants to tell Suga how he feels. The other part feels like Kuroo interrupted them for a reason. That he shouldn’t. He kicked off his shoes and flopped down on his bed. “Just tired.”

Suga stayed quiet but took off his shoes too. He motioned for Daichi to scoot over and curled up next to him. He kissed Daichi’s forehead and the tip of his nose. “What were you going to say before?” Suga said quietly. 

Daichi took a deep breath. He really wanted to tell him. He needed to. Interruptions be damned.

“Koushi.”

Suga looked up at him, brown eyes wide, expectant.

“I love you.”

Daichi closed his eyes, waiting for the laugh or stammered apology from Suga. 

“Daichi.” The smaller boy said quietly. “Daichi open your eyes please.”

He did as he was told.

Suga’s face was painted pink and rosy. His eyes were still wide, fond. “I love you too.” 

Daichi’s mind went blank. He felt as if he were floating. Sugawara Koushi loved him back. He did the only thing he could think of. He kissed the still flustered and blushing Suga right on the lips. 

Suga put his hands up on Daichi’s chest as Daichi twirled Suga’s hair around his finger. They kissed for what seems like hours, Daichi pouring out all his feelings of longing and relief. He thought that it was their best kiss so far. 

They broke apart softly, Suga’s eyes still closed. “You know what time it is now?”   
“Hmm?” Daichi asked.

“Nap time.” 

Daichi laughed as Suga made himself comfortable. He used Daichi’s stomach as a pillow, hugging him as Daichi laid on his back. 

Daichi smiled even after Suga had fallen asleep, even after he began drifting off as well. He was unbelievably happy. Perhaps the most he had been in his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, how precious. P.S. He totally aces that test.
> 
> This story was a lot of fun for me, being that it's my first actually completed chapter fic! Even though I was disastrously late on a few chapters, a lot of you have stuck with me and I can't even begin to tell you how much your support means to me. I think that this story is a gateway for me to write something longer with a real plot and everything. I have a few ideas so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Once again thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed my stories! Your feedback makes my whole day and I love hearing anything from you all! I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I have and I am looking forward to more in the near future!


End file.
